


Canine Identification

by zartsy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zartsy/pseuds/zartsy
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, Alec thinks it’s a perfect time to show Magnus what he has hidden underneath his collar.





	Canine Identification

**Author's Note:**

> an idea i had that i figured would fit with the holidays   
> festivenephilim.tumblr.com

“Mr. Lightwood. The latest shipment arrived.”  
The knock on the door caused Alec to snap his head up. He grinned at the young Shadowhunter, his expression an invitation into his office. She placed a box on his desk before heading back out, halting with her palm above the handle.   
“Is something wrong, Vy?” Alec prided himself on knowing the names of every Shadowhunter in his Institute, preferring comradery rather than the strained acquaintances he grew up with.   
“The holiday party tomorrow sir-“  
“Alec is fine.”  
“Alec.” She breathed out a sigh, turning to have her body facing him yet her eyes remained trained on the floor, hand reaching up to rub against her neck. “Is it alright if I invite my… friend? She’s a vampire so I understand if-“   
“Vivian,” he stood from behind the desk, bones screaming after being bent for the last few hours. “This is the first downworld inclusive holiday party this Institute has ever held. Of course you can invite her. Invite anyone, it’s being held in the Sanctuary after all.”  
Her face split into a wide smile, eyes gleaming up at him.   
“Thank you, Mr. Lightwood,” she started for the door again, pulling it shut behind her.   
“Oh, and Vy?” She turned to face him. “It’s also perfectly fine if she’s your girlfriend.” Alec swore her face would’ve torn in half with how wide she smiled at him, letting out a giddy laugh before closing the door.   
He let out a sigh, the corners of his lips tugging as he opened up the box. Pulling up the last tab, he was greeted with a plethora of tiny other boxes, each carefully stacked with a name embossed on the top. He quickly shuffled through, dropping a few in the process as he searched for the L names. Locating the single box marked _Lightwood_ , he lifted it out. It fit neatly in the palm of his hand, the compact box not holding more than a chain and pendant inside. He knew what it was, he had revised the nearly 200 forms for the other boxes along with his own. He let out another sigh, leaning back against the edge of his desk. He passed the box back and forth between his calloused hands, running his decision over and over again through his head.

It had all started about a month ago. He and Magnus has been spending a lazy Sunday doing chores around the loft. Magnus had come out into the living room, empty basket under one arm, other hand enclosed around something he couldn’t see.   
“Where’s the laundry?” Alec asked, back against the couch. They had agreed to do everything the mundane way, Alec sitting on the floor prepared the fold their clothes.   
“What’s this?” He had let the object fall, dangling off the chain entwined between his digits.   
“That’s where that went,” Alec mumbled, a shrug rolling off his shoulders. “It’s my dog tag. I don’t wear it as much, seeing as I’m usually trapped in my office.” His lightheartedness faded with a glance at Magnus’ face. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, it’s just-“ the warlock plopped onto the couch, gripping the necklace back in his hands. Alec crawled up next to him, laying a hand atop his. “I know you’re a soldier, but-“  
“We all have one. You never know when a demon will turn you into dust. Even then, at least they’ll know who the dust used to be”, his attempt at humor failed miserably, Magnus letting out a wavering breath. “Babe..”  
“I know I know, I just,” he stopped mid sentence, looping the chain around Alec’s neck and clasping it shut.   
“Keep it on. For me.”  
The moment replayed in Alec’s mind, far after the fresh linen was folded and placed into their respective drawers. It was almost fate the day after a fire message came from Idris to send in the forms of the newly assigned Shadowhunters to have their identification tags printed. Rather than dabble on this thoughts even longer, he had filled out a replacement form and 3 weeks later there he was, tag in hand.   
A startled yip may have escaped his lips as his phone buzzed against the oak desk, successfully pulling him out of thought. He craned his neck to observe the illuminated screen.   
_Ordered us dinner. Got your favorite._ Alec couldn’t help a smile from crawling it’s way back onto his face,whether it be the thought of Magnus or that he’d be eating in a little bit.   
Probably both.   
Throwing a sidewards glance at the clock, he started packing and cleaning off his desk. He’d finish the paperwork tomorrow as well as deliver all the identification necklaces. For now, he had food to eat.   
_Be home in a bit xo_  
-  
Dinner having long been enjoyed, the duo were now curled up on the living room couch. Alec was nestled in between Magnus’s legs, head resting against his chest, allowing his long legs to stretch the full length of the couch, sock clad feet hanging off the arm rest. Magnus was humming some sort of tune, the vibrations of his chest and the cackling of the fire lulling him into a state of serenity-  
“Alexander?”  
“Mm?” He hummed in response, blinking the drowsiness away.   
“I had asked if you’re excited for the holidays,” he had slunk down from his chest, head now in his lap, allowing Magnus to easily hover above his face. Laughter twinkled in his eyes as the corners wrinkled.   
“About that,” Alec heaved himself up with a groan, turning to face Magnus. “It’s nothing bad! It’s just-“ the flames in the fireplace felt as if they were licking up his leg, burning a hole into his pant pocket.   
“What is it, darling?” He settles his wine glass on the console table, using his free hands to hold onto Alec’s. “Do you want to cancel the holiday party?”  
“No! It’s nothing like that. I-“ Magnus cocked his head, a million thoughts racing through his head yet coming up blank as to why Alec was so flustered. “I mean,” the shadowhunter let out a breath, willing the words to not tumble out over themselves. “A couple weeks ago you found my dog tag, and then we had to order ones for the new recruits. And the holidays are coming up- I got you an actual present though!” He quickly clarified, fondness overtaking Magnus’s features. “But I figured this was important and you would like it so…”He stopped rambling, instead rummaging through his pocket for the little box, handing it over. Magnus quirked an eyebrow but otherwise remained silent, instead choosing to see what was causing Alec his anxiety.   
He opened the box, removing the silver pendant and matching chain. It fit nicely in his hand, running a thumb over the embossing. Pulvis et Umbra Sumus, it read, script curling underneath the angelic rune. Nothing else to see, Magnus overturned it to the other side, hearing Alec’s breath hitch.   
The backside held lines of text, also etched into the pendant. He easily read over the words, already knowledgeable of all the information.   
_Lightwood, Alexander Gideon_  
 _1994 Sept. 12_  
 _PRBT: Herondale, Jonathan Christopher_  
 _New York Institute_  
Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, Magnus opened his mouth, the sentence caught in the back of his throat as his finger slipped off, allowing him to see the last two lines of text.   
_NOK: Magnus Bane, Brooklyn_  
 _Ave Atque Vale_  
“Darling..” he began, looking up through his eyelashes.   
“After you die, whatever Nephilim family you have receives your remains,” Alec whispered, as if speaking too loudly would disrupt the tenderness of the moment.   
“I’m your next of kin?” The tail of the question causing his voice to rise, the warlocks eyes wide in awe.   
“That way if anything were to happen, they can’t deny you to have me,” he chose the words carefully, each trickling from his lips softer and softer, barely a breath by the end. Magnus stared at the chain, fingers running over the letters of his name. Moments passed without a response, each silent second causing Alex’s anxiety to rise tenfold. He parted his lips, an excuse on the tip of his tongue only for it to tumble back down his throat. Magnus had, for lack of better word, launched into the shadowhunters arms, hands wrapped around his neck, nose pressed against his deflect rune.   
“Oh my Alec,” he murmured, swaying them slightly.   
“Is that okay?” Alec had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist, rubbing a hand across his back.   
“It’s perfect,” he pulled back with a sniffle, the flames of the fire dancing across his cat eyes. He tilted his head to the side, a furrow in his brows as he eyed Alec.   
“What?”  
“Nothing,” he clasped the new chain around Alec’s neck, the pendant resting in the hollows of his clavicle. “You just never cease to amaze me.”  
Alec saw the shimmer of blue sparks from his peripheral vision, watching them float up and form mistletoe above the couch.   
“Merry Christmas, darling,” Magnus leaned in, muffling Alec’s response as their lips connected.   
“Merry Christmas, Magnus.”


End file.
